The Twin's Birth and The Riot Cache
5:02 Jaillox *3 days later* Well, all the suitcases are packed. Warden, aren't you going to make an announcement that you're going on vacation? *And that Superjail is in Jailbot's hands until you get back? *5:03 Rigbybestie1510 Oh. Right. *5:04 Jaillox Oh, I can't wait until we get to Hawaii! *5:06 Rigbybestie1510 *ahem* ATTENTION SUPERJAIL! I, THE WARDEN, AM GOING ON VACATION NOW, DON'T WORRY, I'M LEAVING JAILBOT IN CHARGE! Okay, we can go now. *5:06 Jaillox *Mistress is seen wearing straw hat with flower in it, coconut bra, and grass skirt* Let's go! C'mon, Nova! *Nova gets bags, and Warden and Mistress walk behind her* *Oh, this is so exciting! **climbs in pod with Warden* *5:10 Rigbybestie1510 Aw, my swimsuit's all bunched up... I'm getting a wedgie... DX *5:13 Jaillox Oh, we'll get it fixed when we get there... *Oh, this is so exciting... *pod starts up* **flies away to Earth, then lands on Maui* *You are now away. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maui **pod lands* *I already said that... **door opens, Mistress and Warden get out* *Oh, Wardy... this is amazing! Hawaii! We could build a jail here, an "Ultrajail" if you will... *You are no longer away. *5:18 Rigbybestie1510 And, make it a franchise?! Wait. I learned my lesson with that. *5:18 Jaillox No, just build one here... this is truly breathtaking... **starts gasping* Oh, something really is breathtaking... I'm having... trouble... breathing... *passes out in sand* *5:20 Rigbybestie1510 Aah! I killed her again! Jai-- oh, wait. Nova! *5:21 Jaillox *Nova flies from Superjail, all the way to Maui* *Yes, Mr. Warden? **sees Mistress in sand* Oh my god... What happened to her?! *5:22 Rigbybestie1510 I dunno! *panic attacks* *5:22 Jaillox *gasps* Do you... do you think it's- time? *5:22 Rigbybestie1510 Now? But... but... I'm not ready... *5:23 Jaillox Well, no one can help it... *you need to call 911... NOW... *I'll deal with er until the ambulance arrives... *5:24 Rigbybestie1510 *calls 911* Hello? Yes, my wife's possibly going to have babies, send help NOW! *5:25 Jaillox Operator: Yes, now if you could just tell me the location... *we'll dispatch an ambulance right away... *5:26 Rigbybestie1510 I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE'RE AT! We're at a beach or something! Just send someone! *5:27 Jaillox Well, ok, sir... just calm down... **sends out ambulance* **ambulance arrives* *5:28 Rigbybestie1510 *hangs up* Calm down she says... she's not the one with the pregnant wife... *5:28 Jaillox ok, scratch that last bit... *WE NEEDZ MOER TENSION *Nova: *checks Mistress again* Well, her water will break soon... that means she's gonna start labor soon... *5:30 Rigbybestie1510 NOW YOU'RE TALKING! Oh, no... not now, I wasn't ready now... *freaks out* *5:31 Jaillox *splash is heard, water leaks onto sand* AWKWARD *5:31 Rigbybestie1510 Thank for that image... *Thanks* *5:33 Jaillox Nova: Shit... her water broke... well, she should wake up soon... I hope... *5:33 Rigbybestie1510 *running around a in circle* NOT NOW NOT NOW NOT NOW PLEASE NOT NOW *5:35 Jaillox *Mistress wakes up* Oh, where am I? *pain kicks in* OH MY GOD OWOWOWOWOWOW WARDEN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS **ambulance arrives* *5:36 Rigbybestie1510 *nervously* Now, dear, just think positive thoughts... and don't think about the intense and continuous pain you're going through! *5:38 Jaillox THAT JUST MAKES IT WORSE **is crying, as being loaded into ambulance* *I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LOONGER I CAN HOLD **grabs Warden's hand* *squeezes it until it turns blue* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *5:42 Rigbybestie1510 *chokes back tears and holds self from yelling* Yes... just let all your anger and pain go into me... *5:43 Jaillox TO HELL I WILL YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAUSED ALL THIS **squeezes tighter* *5:45 Rigbybestie1510 *squeaks* I know, I know, I know... *crying from pain* And, I'll be here all the way... *high-pitched voice* ...all the way... *5:47 Jaillox *sees Warden's hand around 2x bigger than normal* Oops... sorry... IT'S JUST THAT I **THAT I'M GOING THROUGH SO MUCH FUCKING PAIN... *5:49 Rigbybestie1510 It's okay... just... just calm down a bit... *sucks on hand* *5:50 Jaillox I NEED SOMETHING TO SQUEEZE *5:50 Rigbybestie1510 Uhhh... *looks at other hand* Uhh... *5:53 Jaillox OH SHIT... I THINK THEY'RE COMING *5:53 Rigbybestie1510 NOW?! *5:55 Jaillox *arrives at hospital* I THINK SO... *hyperventilating* Paramedic: Ma'am, just wait a few more minutes... we can get you into the ER, and then deliver the twins... *SHUT UP YOU KNOW IT ALL **to paramedic* *5:58 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... okay... I'm feeling faint... I can't believe it's happening NOW... *5:59 Jaillox YOU *GOD DAMNIT *YOU'RE FEELING FAINT?! I **I'M THE ONE GIVING BIRTH! *I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER **pushes* *AWKWARD : *6:01 Rigbybestie1510 *6:02 Jaillox WHATEVER *Doctor: Push, it's almost out! *baby comes out* Doctor: It's a girl! *gives to Warden* *6:04 Rigbybestie1510 She's adorable... she looks just like you, dear. *6:05 Jaillox Let me see h-AHHHH! **pushes, baby comes out* Doctor: It's a boy! **hands to Mistress* *Mistress: Oh, he looks just like you, Wardy... *Let me see li'l Samantha... *6:08 Rigbybestie1510 *gives her Samantha* *6:10 Jaillox Oh... she looks just like me... *tear forms in eye* **hands Warden Olliver* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *6:14 Rigbybestie1510 And, Olliver looks just like me... Sweetie... are you ABSOLUTELY sure you want me to raise them? I mean... I don't want to them like... HE did... to me. *6:14 Jaillox Sweetie... you promised... *Please... you're the only man I WANT to raise them... *http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Something-New-358758750 *scene looks exactly like this* *6:17 Rigbybestie1510 You're sure you trust me enough? *6:19 Jaillox Yes, I do... I want the kids to know their father... *BrooklynneMoon has joined the chat. *6:19 BrooklynneMoon GOVS! *6:19 Jaillox For the man he is: Funny, Courageous, and Smart. *6:19 Rigbybestie1510 BROOKA Oh... uhh... what a nice surprise... *6:19 Jaillox GOD DAMNIT BROOK WE'RE KINDA IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING *6:19 BrooklynneMoon Sorry... I'll go. *6:20 Rigbybestie1510 *6:20 Jaillox I feel like I'm forcing you to leave... *I don't want you to leave, it's just that you came right in the middle of an important part of RP *ANYWAY *CONTINUE?! *BrooklynneMoon has left the chat. *6:21 Rigbybestie1510 YES YES YES! *6:22 Jaillox OK OK OK *Yes, I do... I want the kids to know their father... For the man he is: Funny, Courageous, and Smart... Instead of the man he could have been if he left: a Coward... *Honey, I'm sorry the babies came now, right when we got here... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *6:28 Rigbybestie1510 It's okay. I'm actually glad they're here now. But, I just can't shake the feeling I'm not good enough for them... *6:29 Jaillox I'm sorry you feel that way, honey, but you need to shake it. you're GOING to help me raise these kids... and someday, you'll realize that they love you more than some complete jerk... **is about ready to fall asleep* I love you, Wardy... *falls asleep* *6:32 Rigbybestie1510 *quietly* I love you too, dear... *6:34 Jaillox *later* **wakes up, al 3 babies are asleep: Warden, Samantha, and Olliver* *You are now away. **whispering* Aww... my three babies... all asleep... *They look so sweet... *I'll... *yawn* just... let... them... sleep... *falls asleep again* *Rig? *U there? *You are no longer away. *6:43 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah. My hax just say I'm away. *6:43 Jaillox oh *6:43 Rigbybestie1510 I'll usually let you know if I'm actually AFK or offline. *6:43 Jaillox ok **is being poked in the cheek by the Warden* *in dream, hearing voice saying "Wake up, sweetie... wake up..." *6:48 Rigbybestie1510 Sweetie? C'mon, wake up... c'mon... *You are now away. *7:01 Jaillox sorry *I was eating dinner *NUU *RIEGS *You are no longer away. *7:02 Rigbybestie1510 Nah, it's okay. I was just sitting here, waiting and watching, while listening to Usher. *7:02 Jaillox A little bit creepy... but ok **wakes up* *Oh, Wardy... what happened? *I've got the most awful headache... *7:04 Rigbybestie1510 CREEPY? WHY I OUGHTA... JK Well, you fell asleep, then Samantha fell asleep, then Olliver fell asleep, then I blacked out. Then, I woke up, and woke you up! *7:05 Jaillox D'aww... *JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY FRIEND'S WIFE HAD A BABY LAST WEEK *7:06 Rigbybestie1510 Awwwwwww... *7:06 Jaillox I am uploading a pic I got in an email now *on her **here *Her name is Maya *WTF *IT UPLOADED SIDEWAYS *SHE'S TOO PRECIOUS *Rig? U there? *NUU *RIEGGLEZ *7:10 Rigbybestie1510 SHE'S SO CUTE *7:11 Jaillox I KNOW *SHE'S LIKE "WTF man... get that camera outta mah face" *Well, honey... I think it's time go home. And by home, I mean the hotel room... *7:14 Rigbybestie1510 Okay. I don't like staying in hospitals long anyway... *7:16 Jaillox Well, where did Nova go? *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVA **scene shows Nova talking to a refridgerator in the breakroom* *7:19 Rigbybestie1510 Nova: And he-- sigh... coming! *goes to Mistress* Yes, ma'am? *7:19 Jaillox I want you to meet your "niece" and "nephew". *motions to Olliver and Samantha* *Also, I want you to inform the doctors that we will be leaving soon. *7:22 Rigbybestie1510 Nova: They're adorable, ma'am. Warden: You want me to TALK to them? I don't even like being in their presence... *7:25 Jaillox No, I'll get Nova to. *Nova, tell the nurse that we'll be leaving soon. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *7:29 Rigbybestie1510 Nova: Yes, ma'am. *leaves to go do that* Warden: Oh Dog... I thought you were going to make me do that... that would have been a mess.... n-not that I'm scared of doctors or anything... *sweats* *7:29 Jaillox Well, I don't like them very much either... but I'll deal with them when I have to... *7:31 Rigbybestie1510 I'd rather believe they don't exist... and avoid them at all costs... *7:32 Jaillox Yes... that's a good opinion... *Oh, I can't wait to show them their Uncle Jailbot! He'll just love them! *7:33 Rigbybestie1510 I HOPE he loves them... *7:34 Jaillox Oh, geez... what if he gets jealous of you spending more time with the twins than with him? *http://images.wikia.com/random-awesome-things/images/4/48/That_is_NOT_my_son....png Le Update: Her belly is rounder *7:36 Rigbybestie1510 YAYZ *He'll kill them! *7:38 Jaillox OH SHIT WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! *You'll have to reprogram him to love them... *...because I am NOT going around with 2 dead babies... *7:39 Rigbybestie1510 But... I could mess something else up doing that... *7:41 Jaillox Umm... well... you built him the first time, it's not that hard. Heck, even I could do it! *We just put him into Sleep Mode, plug him into a computer, make a love command, and add Me, You, and the twins. then we Save. *NOVA! HAVE YOU TOLD THE DOCTORS THAT WE WANT TO GO HOME YET?! *7:43 Rigbybestie1510 *Nova's outside smoking* Nova: *throws cigarette* *goes in room* Yes, I told them some time ago, ma'am. *7:44 Jaillox Well, I WANT. to GO HOME. *But, of course, these idiots they call doctors are too stupid to realize that. *7:47 Rigbybestie1510 Can't we just go? I REALLY don't like these places... *7:48 Jaillox No, we have to sign a paper saying that we left, the birth certificates, the sheet saying WHY WE WERE HERE... *And if we didn't, we **And if we didn't, we'd be officially missing. *7:50 Rigbybestie1510 Geez, why didn't I take Jared? HE does the paperwork... -_- *7:50 Jaillox NOVA! *Can you go to Superjail, get Jared, and bring him here? *Well, Wardy... we HAVE to sign the birth certificates... *7:51 Rigbybestie1510 Nova: Yes, ma'am. *goes to Superjail, gets Jared, and comes back* *We do? *7:52 Jaillox Yes, because we're the parents. *Duh, silly... *brb *7:53 Rigbybestie1510 KK. *7:55 Jaillox back *Jared: Wha-w-Where am I, Warden?! *Wait, whose babies are tho-*realizes whose babies they are* *has :O look on face, but looks slightly worried* *C-congratulations, Warden! All of Superjail should know about them, right? Mistress and Warden: *at same time* NO!! *7:58 Rigbybestie1510 Do you realize what all of the criminals would do to them? *7:58 Jaillox Mistress: Exactly! *WHY WON'T THOSE DOCTORS LET US LEAVE?! *8:03 Rigbybestie1510 THEY'RE TRYING TO TRAP US HERE FOREVER!!! *8:04 Jaillox *starts crying* I just want to go home... *Where it's just me, you and the Twins... *8:06 Rigbybestie1510 Nurse: *comes in* I'm sorry, we were SO backed up today... I have your paperwork right here. *8:07 Jaillox *signs* Wardy... it's time for you to sign... *8:08 Rigbybestie1510 Warden: *signs* *8:09 Jaillox *to nurse* Ugh... can we GO now? *8:09 Rigbybestie1510 Nurse: Yes, you may. Sorry for the long wait. *leaves* *8:10 Jaillox Thank you. *speeds out, leaving cloud of dust* *Thank GOD we're finally out of there... *:16 Jaillox ANYWAY *WHERE WERE WE *8:16 Rigbybestie1510 Going to the hotel room? *8:17 Jaillox Oh, yeah... **at desk* Wardy... will you check us in? *8:19 Rigbybestie1510 Sure. *checks in* Alright, let's go to our room, I know both of us are exhausted... *8:21 Jaillox Yes... *Life Addentant: Hello, Ma'am. Hello, Sir. May I help you with your bags? And may I say what adorable babies you have. **Lift *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *8:26 Rigbybestie1510 Yes, you can, and thank you. *8:29 Jaillox *gets up to room* **flops down on bed, and almost instantly falls asleep* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *8:32 Rigbybestie1510 Well, I guess I'll watch cartoons for a bit. *turns on TV* TV: Now, we're back to our all-day marathon of Speed Racer! JACKPOT *a little while later* *asleep in chair* *8:34 Jaillox *kids are sleeping in Warden's lap* **wakes up next day* *Warden and kids are still asleep in chair* Oh... man... how long did I sleep? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *8:41 Rigbybestie1510 *wakes up* Huh? Did the Mach 5 win? *8:43 Jaillox Wait, what? *What are you talking about, honey? **yawns* Oh geez... we slept for nearly 16 hours... *8:43 Rigbybestie1510 Speed-- oh... right... you probably never seen cartoons before... *8:44 Jaillox *clock shows 10:00 AM* *8:44 Rigbybestie1510 16 hours? Man... I NEVER sleep that long... *8:45 Jaillox That just goes to show... kids are a handful... *But thew'ww so cute it doesn't mattew... *bouncing baby around* **baby starts crying* *Oh, no... **checks diaper* *No... **pats Olliver's back, for gas* *nothing* Noo... **realizes* Oh, they;re hungry... **starts feeding Olliver* *8:48 Rigbybestie1510 They need to eat? I thought because they don't have teeth... *8:49 Jaillox No, they drink... *8:50 Rigbybestie1510 What? Water? *8:51 Jaillox No... milk... *And not normal milk... *8:52 Rigbybestie1510 Goat milk? *8:52 Jaillox No... breast milk... **starts Feeding Olliver* *8:54 Rigbybestie1510 Wait, that's why those are there? Oh... oh Dog... *feels nauseous* *8:55 Jaillox Yes, and this is how YOU were fed when you were the twins' age... **Samantha starts crying* **grabs Samantha, starts feeding Samantha* *8:56 Rigbybestie1510 I think I'm going to be SICK... *8:56 Jaillox Look, it's normal... *It's like two bottles built into a mother... *besides, they won't remember it anyways... All they know is that they're getting their nutrients... *So they'll grow up nice and big and strong, like their Father *You are now away. *Because they can't eat or drink anything else yet, this is what they have to eat *You are no longer away. *9:04 Rigbybestie1510 But... that's just wrong... *9:04 Jaillox Well, if they don't eat, they **they'll get sick. And if they get sick, they'll die. *Now, I don't want that to happen to them, and neither do you. *9:08 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... I just wish... I didn't have to see that... *9:09 Jaillox Well, look away, then! *You'll have to get used to it, because they will have to eat like this for the next 6 weeks or so. *9:09 Rigbybestie1510 Wait, 6 weeks? *throws up* *9:10 Jaillox Warden... I can't make them grow any faster. It's impossible. So, yes, for he next six weeks, you'll see these kids on my chest A LOT of the time. *Wardy... it's life... I thought you said life was a beautiful thing... *9:12 Rigbybestie1510 It is... but, I wasn't informed about this... *9:12 Jaillox besides, when you want to have sex, you don't think it's disturbing to see my breasts, do you? *test *9:14 Rigbybestie1510 No... not then... it's just... the babies... are sucking off of them... *AND MILK IS COMING OUT LIKE A COW *9:16 Jaillox Well, why else did you think they got larger since the last time you saw me? *9:18 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... well... I dunno... *9:18 Jaillox That's why. *God, they're hungry... *Ow... it's actually starting to hurt... *OWOWOW *WARDEN GET THEM OFF OF ME *#Awkward *9:21 Rigbybestie1510 *takes babies off Mistress* *9:22 Jaillox *buttons shirt* *God, they were sucking too hard... they're gonna hurt all day... *Oh... **grabs Samantha, starts burping her* Wardy... honey... will you burp Olliver? Just set him on your knee, and pat his back until he burps. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:32 Rigbybestie1510 *sets Olliver on my knee and pats his back* *he burps* Yay! My lil' guy burped! Yes, he did! Yes, he did! *looks at Mistress* Uhh... *blushes and looks down* *9:33 Jaillox *patting Samantha's back* *she burps* Aww, she burped! She's a goog g-*Samantha barfs all over dress* GOD DAMNIT I JUST BOUGHT THIS *test *9:35 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... lemme take her off your hands while you go change... *9:35 Jaillox Thank you, sweetie... **grabs skirt, goes into bathroom* **comes out 3 minutes later with new skirt on* *Thank you, Wardy... *takes Samantha back* *puts towel on lap, then sits Samantha down* *burps* **Samantha starts yawning* Oh, I think it's time for their nap... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:41 Rigbybestie1510 *me and Olliver are already asleep* *9:41 Jaillox *lays down with Samantha in hands* *falls asleep* **Samantha falls asleep, then me **knock on door* **wakes up* *stretches* Oh, Wardy... will you *yawn* g-g-get the door? **slumps back in bed* **knocks again* *W-Warden... *You are now away. **knocks third time* Warden! *throws pillow at Warden's face* *Warden wakes up* *You are no longer away. *9:48 Rigbybestie1510 Alright, alright... *goes over to door* *drowsily* Who is it? *9:49 Jaillox *through peephole, Jared, Charise, Jailbot and Nova are seen* **drowsily* Who's at the door? *9:51 Rigbybestie1510 It's... *rubs eyes* Jared... and... Chanice... and... Nota... noba... NOVA... and... Jailbot... Oh, no. Jailbot. He can't see the babies... he'll want to kill them! *9:52 Jaillox Well, let him in... we'll teach him that he can't hurt them... **is holding Olliver and Samantha* **drowsily* Hey, wait a minute... *clear* didn't you leave Jailbot in charge? *WHO'S RUNNING "ULTRAJAIL!"?! *9:54 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, crap. o.o *9:54 Jaillox *ULTRAprison *superJAIL *Ok, ok... scratch Jailbot being there... *It's jsut Jared, Charise, and Nova **starts over* **drowsily* Who's at the door? *test *9:57 Rigbybestie1510 It's... Jared... and... Charise... and... Nova... I think... do I let them in? *9:57 Jaillox Uh... yeah... *Wait a minute... *I gotta wake up Olliver and Samantha. **wakes them up, holds them* Ok, now let them in. *9:59 Rigbybestie1510 *lets them in* *goes back over to chair* Wake me up in a hour or longer... *goes to sleep* *10:00 Jaillox Charise: Hello, Mistress! Jared told me that you two had twins! Mistress: *tickling Warden's nose* Wake up, honey, *through gritted teeth* WE HAVE GUESTS... *10:01 Rigbybestie1510 *half-awake* But, it's just Jared... and company... *10:01 Jaillox Mistress: *in fake cheery voice* Yes, we did! Here's Olliver *holds up Olliver* and Samantha! *holds up Samantha* **mistress: *whispering in Warden's ear* Well, I don't want guests, and if I have to deal with them, so do you... *10:04 Rigbybestie1510 *gulps* *yawns and stretches* Well, I'm well rested! *10:05 Jaillox *talking to Charise* Mistress: So, how are things at Ultrajail going? Charise: Where? Mistress: Oh, that's right. The Warden and I have decided to put Ultraprison around Superjail, and call it Ultrajail! Charise: Oh... um... things are going... *looking around* nice... *scene cuts to Jailbot raping all the appliances, while the inmates are beating each other up* *Mistress: Good. Well, would you like to hold one of the babies? Charise: Y-yes! *grabs Olliver* Jared: M-may I hold Samantha for you Mrs. M-mistress? Mistress: Yes, you may. *gives Jared Samantha* *Jared and Charise are tickling the babies' chins, pinching their cheeks, and all those kinds of things* *You are now away. **lays down on bed* I'm sorry if I fall asleep... it's just that raising a pair of twins is so tiring... *Charise: It's ok, ma'am. We'll keep a good watch on the twins for you... *Mistress: Oh, thank you, Char-*yawns*-Charise... *lays down, dalls asleep* **falls *#WallOfText *You are no longer away. *10:16 Rigbybestie1510 Can I take a nap now...? I mean... I felt like I haven't got sleep in years... in one day... *goes to sleep* *10:17 Jaillox *Jared and Charise are playing with the twins* *Jared motions to the cribs* *they lay the babies in the cribs, then leave* *You are now away. **wakes up* **yawns* *Oh, Wardy... Wait... where did Jared and Charise go? *You are no longer away. *10:24 Rigbybestie1510 *sleep-talking* One more lap... just one more lap and I win the race... *10:26 Jaillox Oh, he must be dreaming of Speed Racer... **babies cry* *wakes up Warden right before he crosses finish line* *10:27 Rigbybestie1510 WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY *starts crying* *10:31 Jaillox *pats Warden* There, there... It's Ok, honey... *You are now away. **babies start crying* Oh god... PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE HUNGRY... **checks everything* Shit... *Oh, well... *starts feeding Olliver and Samantha* *10:36 Rigbybestie1510 *shields eyes* OH DOG WHY *10:37 Jaillox *Mistress rolls eyes* Wardy... get used to it... *Because, like I said... they'll be doing this a lot lately *Wardy, honey, can you cut the TV on for me? And turn it to Channel 69. *69 is jewelry channel* *68 is channel with Speed Racer marathon* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *10:41 Rigbybestie1510 *turns channels slowly* TV: Back to Speer Racer! *squees* *sits in front of TV* *10:42 Jaillox HEY! I SAID 69, NOT 68! *10:43 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, alright... *changes to 69* *10:44 Jaillox Announcer: And this fine necklace belonged to Marie Antoinette's daughter's cousin's aunt's grandmother. *Ugh... this is boring, change it back *10:45 Rigbybestie1510 *flops over in chair* I thought you'd never ask! *changes to 68* *Jaillox has left the chat. *10:50 Rigbybestie1510 Aw, darn it, it's 10pm... I have to go to bed... Wait. Jailbot's not here. YES! *Jaillox has joined the chat. *Jaillox has left the chat. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *10:53 Jaillox *Mistress is asleep, with kids still eating* *Back *10:54 Rigbybestie1510 AW! *Hmm... hold on. *You are now away. *11:01 Jaillox Warden! *11:02 Rigbybestie1510 Mistress! *11:03 Jaillox *Mistress falls asleep, with babies still eating* *11:05 Rigbybestie1510 Man... I'm actually sleepy... I guess I'll just close my eyes for a bit-- NO. This is my first night as a man. And, I'm staying up and watching Spe-- *passes out from exhaustion* *11:07 Jaillox *Olliver and Samantha eventually fall asleep* All are snuggled together in bed* **knock on door next morning* *Mistress wakes up* Aww... *smiling at family* *doesn't realize shirt is still up from feeding kids* *You are now away. **Jared is at the door* *Mistress answers* M: H-hey, Jared... *yawns* J: O.O Uhh... Mrs. Mistress... your shirt... *Mistress looks down* *pulls shirt down in horror* *M: *whispering* You. Didn't. See. Anything. Understand? *You are no longer away. *11:13 Rigbybestie1510 *sleep-talking* I won! I won... *snores* You all are losers... *hugs pillow* *11:14 Jaillox *babies' cry wakes Warden up* *Oh, PLEASE let it be a stinky diaper... Anyway, come in, Jared. **checks diapers* GOD DAMNIT *Jared, could you... look away for a sex? J:Sure, Mrs. Mistress... **sec **Jared looks away* *11:17 Rigbybestie1510 Oh Dog... something smells like rotten fish and spoiled food and... the prisoner's toilets after Mexican food day... *retches* *11:17 Jaillox Wardy... can you change their diapers? *Then, I'll feed them. It's a team effort! *11:21 Rigbybestie1510 Sigh.... okay... uhh... don't ask why I know what the toilets there smell like... *changes the babies diapers* *11:23 Jaillox *gets handed clean babies* Jared, please look away for a minute... J: Y-yes, ma'am. *Mistress pulls up shirt, babies' start eating, and Mistress puts towel over chest* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *11:26 Rigbybestie1510 So... uh... Jared... how are you? *11:26 Jaillox So, Jared... why did you come? *rofl *11:26 Rigbybestie1510 XD *11:28 Jaillox Jared: Well, I need to speak to the Warden. It's about Superjail. Mistress: *sticks finger up* Actually, it's Ultrajail. Jared: Oh, sorry, ma'am. *whispers "Sir! The inmates have taken over Superjail! Jailbot's power is dead, and his power source destroyed! We need you back!" into Warden's ear* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *11:31 Rigbybestie1510 Uh, oh. Uhh... darling... we need to go home... now... *11:32 Jaillox Mistress: What's happened? *11:35 Rigbybestie1510 Uhhh... nothing much... *sweats* *11:36 Jaillox Oh, god... what happened to Ultrajail? *That's it. *packs everything* NOVA! *Nova flies down, grabs bags, packs in pod* *Wardy... get the kids... *The pod **The pod's ready. *11:38 Rigbybestie1510 *grabs kids and gets in pod* Geez, how could you tell there was something wrong with Ultrajail? *11:41 Jaillox By the way you said "Uhhh... nothing much...". **pod flies off* **flies through space as http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s10LhBlBYkg is playing on radio* *brb *11:43 Rigbybestie1510 KK. *11:45 Jaillox back **as flying through Warden's cloud mouth, and UJ comes into visibility, Mistress says "Welcome Home, Kids." *LOOK AT THE PIC I JUST UPLOADED *I CHANGED THE WARDEN'S EXPRESSION *I know you're probably getting sick of seeing that pic XD *11:48 Rigbybestie1510 Da heck XD *11:48 Jaillox *as they get closer to Ultrajail, they see that Ultrajail is in ruins* *He's like "I'M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER" *W-Warden... look at this... *It's half-destroyed! *Oh, what are we gonna do about the twins? They can't stay here, they'll get killed by the inmates... *11:50 Rigbybestie1510 They... they destroyed my beautiful prison... I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! *Oh... oh, yeah... *11:52 Jaillox Oh... we'll have to let someone take care of them... *How about Jared and Charise? *11:52 Rigbybestie1510 But... we were supposed to take care of them... *11:53 Jaillox But our home... FUCK IT YOU'RE RIGHT *starts crying* *We need to take care of the Twins... *How will we rebuild Superjail? **Ultrajail? *Sorry, force of habit *11:55 Rigbybestie1510 Well... Jailbot practically built this place himself... so, all we have to do is... get Jailbot. *11:56 Jaillox I'll go get him. You... you stay here with the kids... *11:57 Rigbybestie1510 But, it's not safe in there! I'll go get him, you stay here... *11:58 Jaillox O-ok... *kisses Warden on mouth* For luck... *11:59 Rigbybestie1510 Okay, I'm going to show those bastards who's boss! *goes in Ultrajail* Ew... this place is a mess... *12:02 Jaillox *inmates notice Mistress* Inmate 1: Hey, look at that BABE... *points at Mistress* Inmate 2: I'm gonna have sex with her... *Inmates run up, start attacking Mistress and the babies* W-*gets duct tape put over mouth by one of the inmates* Mmm! MmmmmM! *struggling as Inmates tie her arms and legs together* *babies start crying, sound reaches Warden* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:05 Rigbybestie1510 Huh? *looks behind me* OH DOG MY FAMILY! Don't worry, I'm coming! *runs to where they are* HEY! You can destroy my jail, you can destroy all of my personal items, but you DON'T mess with my family! *12:06 Jaillox Mmm-MMMMM!!! *Mistress's eyes grow wide as twins are being thrown against the wall* MMMMMMMMMMM!!*tries to get free of rope* *12:07 Rigbybestie1510 *unties her* *takes tape off* *12:08 Jaillox *screaming* NOO! WARDEN! GET THE BABIES! *DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! *starts beating up criminals* *12:09 Rigbybestie1510 *grabs babies* Where do I go? *12:09 Jaillox *Inmate throws Twins in air just before Warden can get them* *fuck Rig XD **Fuck, Rig XD *Mistress: NOO! MY BABIES! *starts sobbing, chasing after them* *12:12 Rigbybestie1510 Man, this is EXACTLY why I didn't want anyone to know about them! *chases after them* GIVE ME MY KIDS, YOU FUCKING LOWLIFES *12:14 Jaillox *Mistress catches them just before they fall down cliff* *rock beneath her crumbles* *Mistress grabs twig just before they fall* WARDY! SAVE ME! *12:15 Rigbybestie1510 *grabs her hand* *pulls her and babies up* Are you okay? *12:15 Jaillox Y-yes... *OH MY GOD! LOOK WHAT THEY'RE GONNA DO TO JAILBOT! *Inmates lit bonfire, with Jailbot tied above* *12:18 Rigbybestie1510 Jailbot saved me many times before and it's time for me to return the favor. *runs over to where they are* Darn it, how am I going to get him down from there? *12:21 Jaillox WARDY, USE YOUR *gets knocked out by Inmate* *gets tied up and duct-taped, and Inmates rip her clothes off* *she comes to* MMMMMMMMMMMM!!! *Inmates gangbang her* *#Awkward **struggling, trying to get out of bonds* *12:22 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... Aw, man, who do I save? *12:24 Jaillox MMM! MMM! *jerking head in Jailbot's direction* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:29 Rigbybestie1510 But... okay... I STILL don't know how to get him down from there... *12:31 Jaillox *Jailbot's screen flickers on* *shows image of knife, then faint laser beam points to one on ground* **screen flickers off again* *You are now away. *MMM! *Mistress starts crying* *You are no longer away. *12:36 Rigbybestie1510 *gets knife* *cuts Jailbot down* Jailbot, at least I have you again! I missed you so much... *surrounded by angry inmates* Oh, crap... *12:37 Jaillox *red button flashes on Jailbot, with sticker saying "reboot"* *You are now away. **Mistress is crying* MMM! MMMM! MMMMM! *You are no longer away. *12:44 Rigbybestie1510 *presses button* *runs over to Mistress* *takes tape off her* *12:47 Jaillox *Jailbot beats the shit out of the Inmates* THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DESTROYING ME *kills Inmates around Mistress* Mistress: *sobbing with each word* I...AM...IN...SO...MUCH...PAIN... *grabs Twins, uses to cover breasts, runs towards pod* *You are now away. **Mistress climbs inside, straps twins in their seats* *Mistress is crying and sobbing* I FEEL SO...DIRTY... *Jailbot: WARDEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO NOW? *You are no longer away. *12:52 Rigbybestie1510 Uh... well... can you rebuild Ultrajail? *12:53 Jaillox As you wish, but shouldn't I stay and fight? **inmates are charging in all directions* *12:54 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah. *12:54 Jaillox rofl it's so "calm". Your reply. **beating the shit out of all the inmates for hours, until all are unconscious, or dead* **Jailbot is shaking slightly* Oh my god... Warden... *THAT WAS AMAZING *Warden, you should go see how Mistress is* *12:59 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah, I should... *goes into pod* Mistress? Dear? Are you okay? *1:01 Jaillox *Mistress screams "AAH!" When door opens, but hugs Warden when she sees it is him* *she is still naked* WARDY... IT WAS-HORRIBLE... *starts sobbing* THEY FRIGHTENED ME... HURT ME... I probably won't be able to use the bathroom for a week... *W-Wardy... what happened to you? *looks at ripped up, swollen, bloody Warden* *1:03 Rigbybestie1510 N-nothing much... *takes jacket off and wrap around Mistress* I'm just glad you're alright. *sits down* *1:04 Jaillox Oh, t-thank you... *I-I think the twins are OK... they've been pretty silent... *They have groaned a few times, and I did my best to help them... **twins are bloody, and bruised, but backs are rising and falling with each breath* *You are now away. *1:11 Rigbybestie1510 They could have DIED... it's all my fault... I didn't even protect them like I was supposed to... I'm JUST like my dad... *cries* *1:13 Jaillox You may not have protected them, but you saved all 3 of us AND Jailbot... *1:15 Rigbybestie1510 ...that's true... *1:16 Jaillox I'm proud of you... *hugs, kisses* **passes out in his arms* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:21 Rigbybestie1510 *whispering* I'll never let anything happen to you all again... I promise... *1:23 Jaillox *wakes up later* *sees Warden and Twins asleep* **sees Ultrajail* *We're home... *You are now away. **falls back asleep* **Jailbot sees them sleeping* *<;) emote* I should rebuild Ultrajail for them... it's the least I could do.. **rebuilds what was destroyed of Ultrajail in around 7 hours* **Mistress wakes up right as last adjustments are being made* *yawns, eyes suddenly go wide* *wakes Warden up* Warden... Warden... There's a surprise for you... Just look out the window... it's truly a miracle... *starts crying tears of joy* *You are no longer away. *1:34 Rigbybestie1510 Huuuuuuuuuuuuh? *rubs eyes* Wha... no... it can't be... Ultrajail... it's... *cries a little* ...it's back... *1:35 Jaillox *lays head on Warden;s shoulder* Our home... back... *cries* *1:36 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... *hugs Mistress* *1:36 Jaillox I love you, dear... **pulls dress on, grabs twins, and runs towards entrance* **grabs Warden's hand* C'mon, honey...! *1:39 Rigbybestie1510 *runs after her* *1:40 Jaillox *reaches room* *sees extra door* *squees* Look, Jailbot added a room for the twins! *This... this is just... too amazing... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:45 Rigbybestie1510 That was nice of him. And, I was worried he was going to hurt them... I know... *gasps* He probably redid my playroom! Err... uhh... not that I want to play in it... *1:45 Jaillox Your what? *You have a playroom? *sounding curious* *1:45 Rigbybestie1510 ...y-yes... · · Rigbybestie1510 ...y-yes... · · 1:46 Jaillox Ooh... may I see? · · 1:48 Rigbybestie1510 You won't think less of me? · · 1:48 Jaillox No, of course not, honey... · · 1:49 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... follow me, then. *walks down hall* · · 1:49 Jaillox *follows* · · *while walking down hall* *is thinking about what happened earlier* Honey... I've been thinking... what if one of those inmates earlier got me... you know... Pregnant? · · 1:52 Rigbybestie1510 *stops* *tries to keep cool* Uhhh... *swallows anger* I dunno, dear... *continues walking* · · 1:52 Jaillox *shaking slightly* I live in a life of fear... · · But... just say... I do have a baby... what would we do with it? Definitely not give it to the inmate that caused it, but... Maybe, we could put it up for adoption... or maybe even... keep it, if it's cute...